Gunther
'Appearance' Height: '''3'9 '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Orange '''Markings: '''Rust colored strips throughout his body with some white tipping in some areas '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: '''Trianglar eyes that are golden yellow in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has three short hairs on the top of his head and hairs that run in a "mane" fashion on the side of his face. He's also super fluffy all though his body '''Other noticeable features: *'Scarf:' If you ask him, he'll tell you it belonged to his father, wears it all the time *'He's very, very fluffy' Overall clothing style: Wears his scarf around his neck along with his raider pants and boots. Doesn't wear a shirt due to the fact his fur is long and makes him overheat easily 'Personality' Likes *Exploring and travelling *Being around Faith *Cooking Dislikes *Being told what to do *Raiders and thieves *Hot weather because of his fluff Fav drink: '''Mango Juice '''Fav food: '''Fire Roasted Rabbit '''Personality: *Super gentle *Very loving to his family *Very kind and warmhearted *Bit of a romantic *Very hard-working *Courageous on the fighting front *Secretly affectionate *Very strong loyality towards his wife 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Knows the island very well, excellent at navigate the island *Skilled hunter and fighter Weaknesses: *Sometimes get a little too bold *His age has slowed him down quite a bit *Doesn't know a whole lot outside of the island 'History' *Born in the Talonrunner Village *A not so good childhood up until he was 12, constantly was in trouble *Parents pass away due to a illness in the village that claims several villagers *The Elder decides to adopt him as a last ditch effort to get Gunther under control *Gets into many fights in the village and eventually leaves to run away one night when he was 15 *Joins a group of raiders out in the desert some time later *The raiders attack nearby tribes and such for several years before targeting the Talonrunner Village *Gunther starts joining those raiders because of his knowledge of the village *Ends up have a one night stand with Faith during one of the nights they raided the village when he's 22 *Leaves early that morning, unknown to him he knocked up Faith *Goes back into the desert and continues on with his life *The Elder's son heads off and finds Gunther and reveals much to his dismay that Faith is carrying his future child *Storms back into the village and approaches Faith and proceeds to get into a heated fight, demanding her to end the pregnancy *Oops, Faith goes into labor at the peak of it, Gunther is force to carry her to the village doctor *Fangs is born. He's still very much disgruntled over having a child with Faith. *Yells at Fangs when she first cries and ends up scaring her badly. Feels awful as hell and end up spending most of the night holding her and calming her down *Next morning finally decides to stay with Faith to raise Fangs *Village is attack by the Dark Legion months later, Fangs goes missing and presumed she died, takes him months to get past that *He took it a lot worse that she was gone seeing how important his daughter was to him *Over the years tries to move on, Faith trying to help him with that *Shocked when a 10 year old Fangs is brought back by Zepher and Ebony *Spends a lot of time help Fangs readjust into the village life, spend a lot of time bonding and trying to reform a bond with her *Helps convince the Elder to allow Zepher and Ebony to stay in the village when they seek refugee *Start helping out with training the warriors of the tribe and learn new ways to survive *One night is woke up by Nails who requests him and Faith to care for Quill and Talon while she went off to be alone *Soon has to care for Sika on top of that when Fangs and Berserker head off the island to find Nails *A lot of chaos in the house because the kids won't get along *Nails eventually comes back for her kids but kinda hides the fact Fangs and Berserker died *Eventually Fangs comes back to get Sika and well... explaining how she became a demon *Notices Faith is falling ill and fears it might be the same thing that killed off their parents long ago *Spend as much time possible to make sure she gets better *A medicine lady by the name of 'Chord' shows up and starts to help the village *Give Faith some rare tea that has been helping her improve a little bit *Fangs returns back one night and has a talk with her, basically accepted her for who and what she is, still love her as his daughter despite everything *Witnesses Fangs being swallowed up into hell *More shocked at what happened, doesn't get a chance to really recover from it as Faith's health goes down further *Watches as Faith's health takes a turn for the worst despite all the medicial attention they have in the village *She passes away, saying her final words to him *Distaught, he overdoses on Faith's medication and passes away by her side *Lands in the Styx, very much confused on why he's there, no one told him about the 'deal' on the island *Comes accross Zala who explains where he is an why, also discovers Faith is in fact in the Styx but separated from him *Facing the harsh reality his never going to see his wife again sets in 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was suppose to be dead much like Faith was. *Brought him back when I got a really good idea to bring him back *Sorta made his personality on personal reasons *Took on the last name "Talonrunner" after his parents died and the Elder's family adopted him to try to get control over him. He's actually not blood related at all to the Talonrunner bloodline and neither is Fangs. * Category:Minor Characters